Al final
by sagawinchester
Summary: Dos one-shots que suceden durante la boda de Rukia y Renji. Los sentimientos callados de Ichigo por fin saldrán a la luz, y una secreta esperanza de que las cosas hayan sido y sean diferentes entre él y Rukia. Canciones de Snow Patrol.
1. Chapter 1

**Qué tal, chicos. Verán, esta vez les traigo dos one-shots IchiRuki. No tienen relación entre sí pero tienen como tema en común la boda de Rukia. Son dos canciones de Snow Patrol (la banda IchiRuki por excelencia, a mi parecer). Si pudieran escucharlas mientras lo leen sería perfecto. Es la primera vez que escribo un song-fic, así que no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo xD no sean muy duros conmigo. Pueden leer el capítulo que quieran en el orden que quieran.**

 **La verdad es que shippeo IchiRuki e IchiHime, pero prefiero el primero porque Orihime me gusta más con Grimmjow y con Ulquiorra jaja. Bueno, espero que les guste (: nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **AL FINAL**

Ichigo tomó la correspondencia del buzón al llegar a casa. Había unos cuantos recibos de luz, del banco, una carta para Isshin, y al final, un sobre blanco como la nieve con un sello en dorado y las iniciales _RR_. Se extrañó un poco, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera ser.

Cuando entró a casa lo dejó aparte, el remitente decía _Fam. Kurosaki_ , así que no había problema si él lo abría. Sacó la hoja del sobre y la leyó. Su ceño fruncido se intensificó conforme sus ojos iban bajando hasta el final de la página. Sintió cómo su estúpido corazón se aceleraba sin motivo aparente, el aire ya no era suficiente.

-Ichi-nii, no te oí llegar –anunció Yuzu haciendo su entrada en la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio.

Yuzu se acercó a su hermano mayor, extrañada. Parecía que lo había golpeado un tren, estaba tan serio y con la mirada perdida en la mesa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Sí –Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa de medio lado para no alarmarla.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

Tomó la carta de la mesa y leyó apresuradamente. Al final sonrió y soltó un gritito de alegría y se echó a correr hacia las escaleras.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Papá! ¡Rukia se va a casar!

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron ambos al unísono uniéndose a la menor. Cuando todos leyeron la carta se abrazaron entre sí y empezaron a hablar del tema.

Ichigo escuchaba el murmullo taladrándole la cabeza. El resto del contenido del sobre eran los pases para la fiesta. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Al pasar por las escaleras Yuzu lo detuvo del brazo.

-¿No vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre –respondió simplemente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _It's the price I guess_

 _For the lies I've told_

 _That the truth it no longer thrills me_

Los días pasaron en calma. El día de la boda Ichigo terminó por fin de arreglarse, recibiendo la ayuda de Isshin para anudarse la corbata.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó su padre.

-Sí –Ichigo se puso los zapatos sentado en la cama. Isshin se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ichigo…

-Dije que estoy bien –respondió el joven zafándose de su agarre y caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

Isshin suspiró pero lo dejó pasar. Ya hablaría con él cuando estuviera dispuesto. Lo mejor era dejar que él sólo buscara su ayuda, no servía de nada presionarlo para hablar de algo que no quería. Sabía muy bien, aunque no lo había confirmado, de los sentimientos de su hijo hacia la pequeña morena. La noticia de su boda debió ser devastadora, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ichigo lo estaba tomando bien, demasiado bien, y eso era precisamente lo que lo alarmaba.

El salón ya estaba concurrido cuando llegaron. La ceremonia fue hermosa, Rukia parecía una figura etérea vestida completamente de blanco. Su hermano Byakuya la había entregado y todos en la Sociedad de Almas podrían jurar que era una de las pocas veces que lo habían visto sonreír de verdad. Renji la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Todos aplaudieron cuando se besaron y les arrojaron arroz al pasar como era la tradición.

Ichigo logró componer una sonrisa y mantenerse sereno hasta que terminó, pero había algo que lo comía por dentro y que no lo dejaba disfrutar completamente de la celebración. Cuando todos se dispersaron en la comida, se zafó del agarre de Orihime y se disculpó para ir al baño. La pelirroja lo miró dubitativa pero no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo ella era su compañera ese día y no podía estar más feliz.

Ichigo se escabulló hasta al lado de Rukia y con la excusa de que tenía algo que darle la jaló hasta un vestidor sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Rukia miraba fijamente hacia la puerta y movía nerviosamente las manos.

-G-Gracias por venir, Ichigo.

-Gracias por invitarme, enana.

Rukia asintió sin saber qué decir a continuación. Ichigo soltó su mano lentamente y se tomó unos segundos para observarla de pies a cabeza.

-Te ves hermosa.

Rukia se sonrojó y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-No te burles.

Ichigo se rió y se recargó en la puerta.

-Es en serio, el blanco te queda bien. Es lo mismo con tu bankai, ¿no? Es lo que todos dicen, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo en acción.

-Fueron días difíciles. Todavía estoy practicando.

-Estoy seguro de que muy pronto serás capitana. Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Me estás halagando, fresa? –preguntó Rukia levantando las cejas.

Ichigo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Ya quisieras, enana.

 _And why can't we laugh?_

 _When it's all we have_

 _Have we put these childish things away?_

 _Have we lost the magic that we once had?_

De nuevo quedaron en silencio. Las palabras atoradas en su garganta luchaban por salir, pero no encontraban el momento adecuado. Ichigo agachó la mirada y se acercó lentamente a Rukia para tomarla de las manos. La morena lo vio con preocupación, sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que ese ligero toque estaba cargado de significado, y que de alguna forma no era correcto. Ahora estaba casada con Renji, no debería estar encerrada en un armario con Ichigo, para empezar.

 _In the end, In the end_

 _There's nothing more to life than love is there?_

 _In the end, In the end_

 _It's time for us to lose our weary minds_

-Hay…hay algo que debo decirte. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, nunca lo fui, pero…c-creo que…

-¿Qué es?

-Yo…sólo quería decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti. Tú y Renji son…son el uno para el otro.

El semblante de Rukia se ensombreció.

-¿Tú crees?

Ichigo carraspeó para que su voz no saliera débil.

-Por supuesto, me refiero a que…bueno, después de todo lo que pasó…

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tú sabes qué.

-No estoy haciendo nada –respondió Ichigo.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza y se zafó de su agarre para retroceder unos pasos. Escucharon la música proveniente del salón y Rukia caminó hacia la puerta para salir. Ichigo la detuvo del brazo.

-Me tengo que ir –exclamó Rukia-. Es la tradición que la pareja abra la pista de baile.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?

El corazón de Rukia se aceleró y dejó caer la mano que estaba en el pomo. No podía decirle que no. No cuando estaba tan cerca de ella y podía olfatear su aroma, ver su semblante y casi casi escuchar sus latidos al mismo ritmo que los de ella. Por la amistad que mantenían, aceptó. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba mal.

Ichigo la pegó a su cuerpo y puso una mano delicadamente en su cintura. El vestido de seda y encaje se amoldaba a la perfección a su delgada figura. Las perlas en su espalda brillaban con la tenue luz del foco. No había mucho espacio ahí dentro, así que aprovechó para abrazarla fuertemente y se movieron lado al lado al son de la canción. Recargó la barbilla en el toque de su cabello y cerró los ojos. Sólo quería permanecer así el tiempo suficiente para no olvidar el momento.

 _Will you dance with me?_

 _Like we used to dance_

 _And remember how to move together_

Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas. Estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba. O mejor dicho ya la había perdido. No había tenido el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, incontables veces. Y no lo había hecho hace un momento, en cambio decidió decirle que "estaba feliz por ella". Y un carajo, no podía engañar a nadie con eso. Estaba seguro que Rukia lo sabía, pero por cortesía se calló.

Y de todas formas había muchos impedimentos para todo. Ella era un alma y él un humano, ella tenía una obligación con su escuadrón mientras él tenía que seguir yendo al instituto. Y por otra parte, estaban Renji y Orihime. No podían estar juntos por miedo a herir a esas dos personas.

 _You are the torch_

 _And it all makes sense_

 _I've waited here for you forever_

 _I've waited here for you forever_

Se preguntó por qué motivo no podía escuchar a su corazón y seguir su felicidad sin importarle que los otros sufrieran o que el mundo se acabara. Ahora no había nada qué hacer, por lo tanto prolongó el baile hasta que la morena lo empujó suavemente con ambas manos. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 _In the end, In the end_

 _There's nothing more to life than love is there?_

 _In the end, In the end_

 _It's time for us to lose our weary minds_

Ichigo la observó salir por la puerta. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería estar feliz por ella pero no podía. No cuando estaría en los brazos de Renji como su mujer mientras él se quedaba solo. Si tan sólo hubieran esperado un momento más para aclarar las cosas y el mar de sentimientos que se desbordaba en sus seres. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor para decirle lo que quería decirle desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Él estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera con tal de estar juntos, pero las cosas no sucedieron de ese modo. No le quedaba otra cosa más que resignarse y levantar la cabeza. Le daría su hombro para confortarla, y le daría cada sonrisa sincera porque lo merecía.

 _We're lost 'til we learn how to ask_

 _So please please just ask_

Rukia había sido su motor y su salvavidas. Lo había enseñado a ser fuerte, a no darse por vencido aun cuando no hubiera esperanza. Había permanecido a su lado cada vez que la había necesitado. Ichigo se repitió nuevamente que no sería egoísta y que se alegraría por ese gran paso que sus amigos acababan de dar.

Cuando volvió al lado de Orihime la chica lo tomó del brazo y le ofreció una gran sonrisa. Ichigo le devolvió el gesto, pero demasiado pronto empezó a buscar a la morena con la mirada hasta que la encontró de pie junto a Renji cerca de la mesa donde estaba el pastel. Ichigo veía cada movimiento, cada gesto y sonrisa que intercambiaba con el resto de los invitados. Renji pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, a lo que Ichigo sintió su sangre hervir y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no hacer algo de lo que probablemente después se arrepentiría. Notó cómo algunos de los que estaban en la mesa se le quedaban viendo con preocupación.

Todos estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en su interior, el único suficientemente estúpido para negarlo o tratar de ocultarlo era él mismo.

 _In the end, In the end_

 _There's nothing more to life than love is there?_

 _In the end, In the end_

 _It's time for us to lose our weary minds_

Tomó una larga inhalación y aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata. El resto de la noche no volvió a ver a Rukia ni hablar con ella. Al final no quedaba más que liberar esa carga y seguir adelante. Tal vez en otra vida habría sido posible estar juntos, pero mientras tanto él la seguiría amando en secreto porque era la única salida que conocía, la única forma de no volverse loco.

Tal vez no pudieran estar juntos por una serie de razones que en ese momento le parecían excusas demasiado pobres, pero eso no cambiaría lo que sentía por ella, y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era recíproco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo one-shot, personalmente es mi favorito c:**

 **CORRAMOS**

 _I'll sing it one last time for you_

 _Then we really have to go_

 _You've been the only thing that's right_

 _In all I've done._

-Escapa conmigo.

Esas dos palabras la hicieron frenarse en seco antes de llegar a la puerta. Ichigo estaba de pie detrás de ella con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos y veía fijamente su nívea espalda reluciente en el vestido de bodas. Rukia llevaba el velo en la mano y la delicada tela se arrugó cuando empuñó la mano por unos segundos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Me escuchaste. Escapa conmigo.

Rukia caminó de vuelta hacia él y lo encaró. Le sostuvo la mirada firmemente, violeta contra avellana. Sus labios formaron una delgada línea y negó con la cabeza.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-¿Por qué dudaste?

-¿Qué?

-Hace un segundo. Pudiste simplemente decir que no, pero en cambio te tomaste el tiempo de pensarlo un momento.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Ichigo, es el día de mi boda, me voy a casar con Renji en menos de una hora.

-¿Y?

Rukia soltó una amarga carcajada. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Y? ¿Qué clase de persona sería si escapo contigo?

-¿Lo estás considerando?

-¡No! –Rukia se sonrojó.

-¿Entonces?

-Es increíble lo que me estás pidiendo. Somos amigos, Renji es tu amigo, Orihime es mi amiga y es tu novia.

-No los metas en esto –respondió Ichigo.

-¿Qué no los meta en esto? ¿Cómo puedo simplemente dejarlos de lado? No puedo hacerles esto, no podemos.

-¿Por qué los pones a ellos encima de nosotros? ¿No te importa más ser feliz?

-Yo ya soy feliz.

Ahora fue Ichigo el que soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor, Renji no te hace feliz. Al menos no como yo lo hago.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a pedirme algo como eso.

Rukia desvió la mirada con preocupación, una ola de sentimientos encontrados se revolvía en su interior sin dejarla pensar con claridad. Sabía que a la primera de cambios su relación con Renji se derrumbaría, porque carecía de los cimientos que había construido con Ichigo.

 _And I can barely look at you_

 _But every single time I do_

 _I know we'll make it anywhere_

 _Away from here_

El joven la tomó de ambos brazos y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Le puso una mano en la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime que no quieres esto.

-Ichigo…

-Dime que quieres que me vaya, que quieres casarte con Renji y que quieres que yo siga con Inoue.

-Es lo correcto.

-¡Y un carajo! –estalló Ichigo. Rukia se estremeció-. No me interesa si es correcto, quiero escucharlo de ti. Dime qué es lo que tú quieres.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que decida algo como eso?

-Así como lo oyes. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pienso? Que tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de casarte con Renji porque en el fondo sabes que al que amas es a mí. Tienes miedo de lo que dirá Byakuya o el resto de la Sociedad de Almas y del mundo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas ni siquiera en los demás? ¿Crees que vives en un cuento de hadas y que no le debes nada a nadie?

-Creo que me importa un carajo el resto. Sólo me importas tú.

 _Light up, Light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear_

Rukia negó con la cabeza y trató de zafarse de su agarre. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir presurosas.

-No hagas esto.

-Hablo por los dos cuando digo que debemos estar juntos. Sé que así lo piensas y sé que Renji e Inoue entenderán todo.

-Sería un golpe bajo.

-¿Por qué ellos no se detienen a pensar en lo que nosotros queremos? Dime, ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con Renji?

-Estaba siendo realista, lo nuestro nunca podría suceder.

-¿Según quién? Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo. Te amo, no puedo estar con nadie más que no seas tú. ¿Por qué es tan difícil entenderlo? Si sales por esa puerta rumbo al altar te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Entonces escapa conmigo. Sólo puedo ser feliz tu lado.

 _Louder, louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_

 _I can hardly speak I understand_

 _Why you can't raise your voice to say_

-Ya basta, Ichigo –Rukia se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Tengo que irme.

Ichigo la observó salir por la puerta y se quedó completamente solo en la habitación. No podía dejar de pensar que había sido un cobarde por haberla hecho pasar por algo así el día de su boda, pero al verla vestida completamente de blanco se convenció de que si no hacía algo al respecto, después sería demasiado tarde.

Tenía que resignarse y ser fuerte. Rukia tenía razón, no podían hacerle eso a Renji y a Orihime. Sería inapropiado actuar con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Si se detenía a pensar en todas las consecuencias entonces eso era lo correcto.

 _To think I might not see those eyes_

 _It makes it so hard not to cry_

 _And as we say our long goodbyes_

 _I nearly do._

Rukia caminó por el pasillo apresuradamente y se topó con Byakuya. Le sonrió amablemente y trató de pasar de largo, pero su hermano notó sus ojos enrojecidos y la detuvo del brazo.

-Rukia, ¿qué sucede?

La pequeña morena negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia para no preocuparlo. Byakuya sabía que algo estaba mal con ella, esas no eran lágrimas de felicidad porque estaba a punto de casarse con Renji.

-Dime –insistió.

La jaló a otra habitación vacía y Rukia se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Byakuya acunó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla.

-No puedo hacerlo –sollozó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo esto. Es demasiado.

-¿Hablas de la boda?

Rukia asintió pesadamente.

-¿Qué pasó? Si me cuentas tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Rukia se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en la cama.

-No podrías ni aunque quisieras. Ni siquiera sé si hay algo que pueda hacer.

-No hay imposibles para mí, ¿acaso no sabes que soy el capitán del sexto escuadrón?

Rukia sonrió, tenía la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos. Abrazó fuertemente a Byakuya y decidió contarle todo lo que había hablado con Ichigo hace un momento.

-¿Amas a Renji?

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear_

Rukia suspiró pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Es complicado. Es mi amigo y hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Lo aprecio demasiado y sólo quiero lo mejor para él, pero no sé si yo pueda dárselo. Y aunque pudiera, hay otra cosa que me lo impide: Ichigo.

-Entonces amas a Kurosaki.

-Sí, pero no puedo estar con él. Inoue también es mi amiga. Eso la destrozaría, ella me ha contado todo lo que siente por Ichigo.

-Y tú la has escuchado pacientemente cuando en el fondo sientes lo mismo. Es muy fácil cargar en los hombros de alguien el peso de una verdad como esa.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

 _Louder, louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_

 _I can hardly speak I understand_

 _Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Byakuya suspiró y abrazó a Rukia. Ciertamente estaba en un gran dilema, cualquier dirección que tomara cambiaría drásticamente su vida. La celebración empezaría muy pronto. Se imaginó el gran escándalo que se armaría si escogía a Ichigo en lugar de Renji. Habría demasiados corazones rotos.

Pero entonces pensó en Hisana. ¿Qué le aconsejaría ella? Seguramente le diría que siguiera el camino que le marcaba su corazón y no el racional. Se alegraría mucho de ver a su pequeña hermana siendo feliz con el hombre que amaba en realidad.

Byakuya sonrió. Podían romperse todos los corazones del mundo siempre y cuando permaneciera intacto el de la persona que más quería en el mundo. La tomó de los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos con infinita ternura.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

Le limpió las lágrimas y tomó el velo de sus manos para acomodárselo en la cabeza. Rukia asintió y lo vio salir por la puerta. Se retocó el maquillaje frente al espejo y finalmente bajó las escaleras para ir a la ceremonia.

 _Slower, slower_

 _We don't have time for that_

 _All I want is to find an easier way_

 _To get out of our little heads_

Ichigo tomó asiento junto a Orihime. Su familia estaba en los asientos contiguos. Todos los invitados, tanto los de la Sociedad de Almas como los de Karakura y Hueco Mundo, sonreían y hablaban entre ellos, estrechando manos de unos y de otros y señalando a Renji de pie junto al altar.

Ichigo lo observó discretamente sin querer hacer contacto visual con él. Tal vez más tarde se acercaría a felicitarlo, cuando las normas de cortesía así lo indicaran. Mientras tanto quería estar lejos de él el mayor tiempo posible. No podía mirarlo a la cara y desearle una vida feliz al lado de la mujer que él amaba.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y todos se pusieron de pie. Ichigo empuñó las manos y tuvo que guardarlas en los bolsillos para no hacerse notar. Volteó a las puertas y vio a Rukia caminando a paso firme tomada del brazo de su hermano. Todos se asombraron al verla tan hermosa, vestida como si fuera una princesa en el día más feliz de su vida. Llevaba el velo abajo, por lo que Ichigo no pudo ver su expresión.

 _Bien_ , se dijo, _te deseo lo mejor del mundo, Rukia._

 _Have heart my dear_

 _We're bound to be afraid_

 _Even if it's just for a few days_

 _Making up for all this mess._

Rukia y Byakuya recorrieron el camino lentamente. Renji sonreía ampliamente desde el altar mientras los veía acercarse. Al llegar a la altura a la que estaba Ichigo, Byakuya soltó a Rukia y retrocedió unos pasos. Rukia se quitó el velo con un movimiento y dejó caer el ramo a sus pies. Ichigo no sabía qué decir. Ella lo veía directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Todos los invitados se miraron extrañados.

-Rukia…¿qué…?

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear._

Rukia se abalanzó sobre él y juntó sus labios para callarlo. Ichigo sólo atinó a envolver su cintura con ambos brazos y apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Corramos –susurró Rukia contra sus labios.

Ichigo sonrió y la tomó firmemente de la mano para salir de ahí cuanto antes. No le importaba lo que todos pensaran. Ni Renji, ni Orihime, ni su padre ni sus amigos. Estaba finalmente con la persona que amaba y eso era suficiente para ambos. El resto del mundo podía irse al carajo.

 **Qué triste ;-; les juro que casi lloro al escribir estos dos one-shots. El sólo imaginarme que algo así tuvieron que pasar me rompe el corazón. Quise hacer una historia sobre ellos separados (como fue realmente), y otra en la que lanzaron todo por la borda y dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Espero que les hayan gustado, gracias por leer. No olviden dejar un review :3**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
